


What a Night

by MariGrayson



Category: DCU, New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: Sometimes a date is all you need (even if youarewatching a lame movie).





	

"What movie do you wanna watch, Kory?" Dick called out before dropping onto the couch and throwing his arm across the back, waiting for Kory to come and fit herself into the spot he had left open. "It's your choice this time and I have horror, action, comedy – whatever you want." He gave her a smile as she rounded the corner into the living room.

Kory shrugged and set a bowl of popcorn in his lap to look at the movies he had rented.

"What haven't we seen yet?" She asked, her eyes glancing over the selection. Her fingers played off of each case before she settled on one. "Let's watch The Mummy."

Dick raised a skeptical brow. "The Mummy."

Kory popped the disc into the player before she settled into the couch and gave him a smile. "That's what I said, isn't it? Besides – you're the one who rented it."

He held up his hands in defense. "Yeah, you're right."

"And you fell asleep the last time we watched it." She looked at him, a brow raised, the corners of her mouth deepening into a smile. Dick stared at her, his head tilted back slightly. He knew she was right. Falling asleep on movie night was practically a tradition. If he didn't get enough sleep during the week, movie night lulled him into it.

He turned back to the screen. "That's the last shot you get, lady."

"Fine," she settled into him, making herself comfortable against his side. "But only if you stay awake at least an hour this time."

Dick blew one of her curls away from his face. "Fine – you can take a shot at me if I don't stay awake."

Kory grinned and tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth as the opening scene started to roll. "I hope you can keep your eyes open, for your sake."


End file.
